Clueless
Clueless '''is the second mission of Level 3 in the The Simpsons: Hit & Run. Plot Lisa meets Milhouse near the arcade, where she believed Bart was located. Milhouse tells her that Bart is probably at Wall E. Weasel. Lisa goes to Wall E. Weasel, but finds Milhouse there asking her pointless questions just to date her. She then goes to the Planet Hype where Milhouse said Bart was, only to get stalked by him. She then goes to the Springfield Sign, but Milhouse just asks her questions again, leading to her having to go find another person who might know where Bart is. Objectives The player has to drive to each location, most of them being easy to get to. # Talk To Milhouse # Drive To Wall E. Weasel's # Talk To Milhouse # Drive To The Planet Hype # Talk To Milhouse # Drive To The Springfield Sign # Talk To Milhouse The driving between location is timed but the timer only start when Lisa gets back into her car. If the player knows the way to the next location they could walk the full or part of the way to save time. Trivia *After the mission, Milhouse will start walking away from the location he was in, causing him to get ran over continously. * Originally, Lisa would have had to avoid black sedans before talking to Milhouse in Wall E. Weasels, Planet Hype and the Springfield Sign. Also, underneath the second and third sedan chases in the game files, there are two locations that Milhouse does not appear at in the final game that can be enabled, but if enabled, they're broken, as only the timer is shown and the minimap does not pinpoint to where the player is supposed to go, the first unused location is on the path of grass leading to the ramp near Burns' Casino and the second unused location is near Krustylu Studios. Transcript '''Lisa: Milhouse, has Bart been here? Milhouse: Uh, I haven't seen him. Hey, can I buy you a frozen yogurt? I'll throw in two dry toppings or one wet topping. Lisa: Bart's disappeared, you have to help me find him. Milhouse: Well, he might be at the Wall E. Weasel's. He likes the smell of the ball cage. (Lisa heads for the Wall E. Weasel's and Milhouse appears to be there) Lisa: Milhouse? What are you doing here? Milhouse: Lisa, what a coincidence! Hey, is that a new dress? Lisa: No, I've been wearing this dress for years. Now, where's Bart? Milhouse: (sigh) I think he's at the Planet Hype. (Lisa drives over to the Planet Hype and sees Milhouse who mysteriously appears) Milhouse: Oh, hi, Lisa, fancy meeting you here. Lisa: Stop following me! Milhouse: I heard Bart might be out by the Springfield Sign. Perhaps you'd like to share some chewing gum. (Lisa drives over to the Springfield Sign and sees Milhouse for the last time) Milhouse: Hi, Lisa, my your hair looks pointy today. Lisa: Milhouse, have you seen Bart or not?! Milhouse: (sighs) So, Lisa, do you have a date for the harvest dance? Lisa: This is not a good time! Milhouse: It's NEVER a good time!! (cries) Lisa: Bart always hung out at the Kwik-E-Mart, maybe Apu has seen him. Gallery clueless 4.jpg| clueless 1.jpg| clueless 2.jpg| clueless 3.jpg| clueless 5.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 3 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Timer Missions